Integrated circuits (ICs) are typically formed on a semiconductor wafer that is subsequently cut into individual dies. The dies are then typically encased in a package, with various elements on the die connected to corresponding leads on the package. In modern ICs each die can include numerous individual devices, including transistors, diodes, capacitors, inductors, and resistors. Additionally, each die can include the various connections between such devices, including multiple levels of wiring and various types of vertical interconnects.
One issue with such ICs is the formation of cracks on the die. Cracks can form on dies with a variety of structures, including fissures, fractures and/or other dislocations. The cracking of dies during fabrication, cutting and/or packaging can result in various types of IC failures. For example, die cracks can lead to runaway current leakage that may render the IC inoperable. Such failures are particularly problematic on modern ICs with relatively high densities and relatively high heat generation. Furthermore as dies become smaller and thinner they can become more susceptible to cracking the potential resulting failures.